The Avenging Snow and Mist
by kinarth
Summary: A plot idea that came to me recently. When Konoha Shinobi kidnap some heroes and heroines, it's up to the Avengers, the X-Men, and a pair of Refugee Shinobi, to rescue the kidnapped heroes. Rated T for cursing and Violence. Read and Review, and if you like the bunny and what make a story with it, please PM me if you accept the challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel Comics. I do however own the plot bunny that spawned this story.

Premise: One or more shinobi teams from Naruto kidnaps either a singular or multiple young heroes from the Marvel Universe. Shield, the Avengers and other Heroes respond to rescue the kidnapping victims. In my personal story, a group of refugees fleeing various persecutions from their various governments specifically from Mizu no Kuni and Yuki no Kuni have families and become heroes in America.

Talking

'Thinking'

**Jutsu**

New York City, New York, United States of America

A large group of teenagers and preteens sat around a group of picnic tables, some chatting the others, snacking on some of the piles of pizza boxes sitting on one of the tables. As the children chatted on, they did not notice the nine shapes moving to surround them. One of the preteens looked up when she heard something, and she initially dismissed it, but when with a sudden war cry of "**Dynamic Entry!**" sounded throughout the clearing, followed by two green blurs passing through the collected groups of juveniles, knocking some down or into trees by the shock wave from the speed of the two blurs. Then as the two green blurs disappeared back into the woods, a shout of "**Fang Passing Fang!**" a pair of horizontal tornado like objects went through the clearing. one of the tornadoes, the larger one, began to circle around one of the tables that had some of the teenagers at it. The other, the smaller one, began to circle around the group of preteens the girl was in. As the trapped groups tried to exit the two tornadoes, a groups of shapes appeared above the tornadoes. In the smaller one, a girl in a pale coat with pupil-less eyes and a boy in a grey overcoat descended into the trap, the girl began to rapidly press various points on the preteens bodies, causing them to go limp as they were attacked. The boy however, released swarms of insects, and as the various insects surrounded the preteens, they dropped to the ground, drained of energy. At a nod from the girl, the boy made a hand sign, and the a large group of insects formed into two separate storms, and then in a puff of smoke, the swarms became exact replicas of the boy. One of The boy's clones moved towards the girl that had noticed them. The other clone moved to grab Megan Gwynn. Lastly, the original moved towards the downed form of Xi'an Coy Manh. As the boy and his clones slung the bodies of the three over their shoulders, the girl yelled "Akamaru! Let's go!" from the tornado, a series of yips and barks was heard, and then the small grey horizontal tornado appeared, and it slowly stopped spinning to reveal a small grey puppy. As the puppy landed on the girls head, the three of them with their three captives sped off into the trees.

At the same time in the other tornado.

A trio of shapes appeared above the bigger tornado, and as they landed, a black haired woman formed a few hand signs, and the teenagers near her collapsed, their eyes glazed over. A boy with pupil-less eyes moved to attack some of the few teenagers left standing, rapidly pressing pressure points, and from the few teens that did not fall from those strikes alone, he placed an open palm strike into each of the teenagers stomachs. The red eyed woman made a nod at the other figure, a medium sized girl, who moved towards one of the crumpled forms of a brow haired girl, taking out a spool of wire as she flipped the unconscious body of Katherine Anne Pride onto her stomach, wrapping her hands in ninja wire. The pale eyed boy moved over to a dark haired Chinese girl, who was still suffering from the effects of having her tenketsu forcibly closed. The red eyed woman made a single cross shaped hand sign, and in a cloud of smoke, an exact replica of her appearing. The clone moved over to the prone body of Robert Drake, and after tying his hands in ninja wire, put him on her shoulder, her original doing the same to the unconscious body of Julie Power. As the two smaller figures put their captives over their shoulders, she whistled and yelled, "Kiba, Let's Go!" At this, the tornado stopped, and the larger horizontal tornado returned, and as it slowly stopped spinning, a feral looking boy in a grey coat with black hair and red tattoos under his eyes nodded, and the four of them with their three hostages dashed into the woods, joining the other group that had been in the other tornado.

As the two groups reformed, they were joined by the two green blurs, and together they all disappeared in a cloud of dust, leaving the remaining juveniles behind, as a red and gold blur streaked in from Stark Tower. A SHIELD Quinjet flying in from the opposite Direction.

When both Iron man and the other Avengers landed, they found groups of injured and dazed preteens and teenagers, all of them heroes, some of them members of the Power Pack, others either active or former members of the X-men. All describing the various figures that had attacked them. As the Blackbird appeared, and Cyclops exited it's ramp followed by Wolverine and Storm, they began to help the overwhelmed shield agents treat the injured juvenile heroes and heroines. When the last of them were being bandaged, a pair of figures appeared in a cloud of smoke. One, a female, wearing a white kimono and wearing a white porcelain mask with red and blue markings on it, with a blue and red yin and yang symbol over a snowflake on it. The other, a male, wearing a blue kimono and wearing white porcelain mask covered in dark blue and red paint splatters on it. The male figure also had a pair of katana like weapons on his back along with a large kanabo.

When the smoke dissipated, Iron Man turned to the two figures and acknowledged them, "Hyo, Kiri, what are you doing here?"

When he asked this, he expected a response, however, they ignored him looking over the damaged clearing, observing the injured. As the two looked around, the one in the white kimono, Hyo, bent down and picked up a small handheld video camera from under a picnic table. As the Avengers and senior X-Men gathered around him, she rewound the video and began to watch. When the attack first started and the green blurs appeared, Hyo slowed down the video. Hyo and Kiri shared a look when they saw the symbol on the belts of the two green blurs. When the two horizontal tornadoes appeared, they looked at each other again, Kiri slowly nodded. When the first tornado ended, and the camera caught a glimpse of the pupil-less eyed girl, Hyo and Kiri looked at each other a final time and this time, Kiri said "Shit, a Hyuga." Iron Man filed that comment away, and when the attack finally ended, Iron Man looked at the two and said "Well, something you two would like to add?"

The pair shared a look, and then Hyo started, "The attackers were shinobi of Konoha, which is from the elemental continent. The only reason a shinobi, especially two Konoha genin teams would be doing outside of the continent would be a mission, notice how they picked up certain mutants, leaving some other stronger ones behind. If Konoha sent a pair of A-ranked shinobi out to kidnap seven young people, they probably think that the seven were kidnapped and placed under a genjutsu or an illusion. By know, they are probably on either a ship or plane on their way back to the elemental continent, an that's at best. At worst, they could have had a personal summons reverse summon them back to the elemental continent. Now, we have to go to Konoha and rescue them, before it's too late."

As Hyo finished, Storm asked, "what do you mean too late?"

Kiri replied, "Konoha is famous for having multiple clans with a kekkei genkai, or bloodline. They may force all of them to take part in a forced breeding program. If that happens, we'll never be able to stop Konoha, from forcing them to fight against us."

As Kiri went on, the faces of all of those surrounding them drooped, and then flared with both anger and disgust. Iron Man stood up straight and announced, "Then we better get them back before then."

End Chapter One

A/N: another plot bunny that came when I was writing my other marvel story. If you like the premise, go ahead and write a story with it, just let me know. Please Review.

Kinarth Out.


End file.
